


Воссоединение

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hotel Transylvania 1, Minor Dracula (Hotel Transylvania), Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Зачем ты вернулся? — с болью осведомляется Мэйвис.Нет, не верить, не верить ни в коем случае! Один раз уже поверили… Прав был отец — люди подлые создания. Они милы, втираются в доверие — и бьют исподтишка. Туда, куда больней всего. В самое сердце.
Relationships: Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Kudos: 2





	Воссоединение

— Ты? — Вампирша глядит недоверчиво.  
Джонатан её понимает. Тяжело верить, один раз обжёгшись. Вдвойне — если тебя предал тот, кому ты верил, кого любил больше, чем свою жизнь…  
— Я… — Это всё, что смог выдавить человек.  
Голубые холодные глаза ночного монстра глядят в солнечные и тёплые — дневного. Человек и вампир — какая ирония! Такая комбинация противоестественна уже в самом своём понимании.  
Мэйвис — вампир. Она быстра, легка, умеет перевоплощаться и гипнотизировать. Она — совершеннейший монстр, дочь Дракулы, графиня ночи.  
Джонатан же, напротив, — человек. Он смертен, как и все люди, привязан к телу и лишён даров — или, может, всё же проклятий — природы. Он добр и весел, он — лучик света в отеле, наполненным, казалось тьмой.  
Два абсолютно разных существа.  
День и ночь.  
Жизнь и смерть.  
Дзынь.  
— Зачем ты вернулся? — с болью осведомляется Мэйвис.  
Нет, не верить, не верить ни в коем случае! Один раз уже поверили… Прав был отец — люди подлые создания. Они милы, втираются в доверие — и бьют исподтишка. Туда, куда больней всего. В самое сердце.  
Плевать, что люди считают, будто у вампиров нет сердца — глупые, откуда им знать правду?  
Джонатан грустно склоняет голову. Он виноват, он знает. Это было слишком жестоко. Юноша поздно понял, что Дракула бы не выпил его кровь при любом раскладе — слишком велик был бы риск потерять рассудок и стать машиной для убийства.  
Граф был слишком умён, чтобы так рисковать.  
Нет, Джонни — глупец! Позволив разуму командовать, он чуть не погубил собственную Дзынь.  
Это было бы ужасной трагедией…  
— Потому что это Дзынь, Мэйвис, — человек робко берёт девушку за руки.  
В глазах той — недоверие и робкий лучик надежды.  
— И у тебя… тоже? — Её голос дрожит от волнения.  
В глазах Джонатана стоят слёзы. Он крепко обнимает вновь обретённую любовь и улыбается — радостно и счастливо.  
Моя Дзынь! Никому не отдам!  
— Прости… Прости меня, пожалуйста!  
— Ох, Джонни…  
Дракула, стоящий неподалёку, незаметно смахивает с глаз слёзы. Сегодня он принял решение — сложное, но единственно верное.  
Воссоединение… Что может быть прекрасней этого?


End file.
